


For Now Let's Get Away

by harlequin421



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Running Away Together, Unbeta-ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequin421/pseuds/harlequin421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye asked Jemma to run away with her. Jemma said yes, for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Now Let's Get Away

**Author's Note:**

> Just listen to Roman Holiday and you’ll understand. This is a nonlinear story, so it’s pretty much all out of order, but it’s all under Skye’s POV. Just think of them as a series of connected drabbles. Completely AU. Sort of high-school AU. Sort of road trip AU. There are no other characters mentioned but Skye and Jemma, so if you didn’t come for the Skye and Jemma show then I don’t know what to say.

Skye had known exactly what she was getting into.

Skye knew that Jemma was going to leave no matter what had happened. She was going back home and no amount of nights in motel rooms or kisses under the rain or that wonderful month where they played house in San Diego were going to change that.

Jemma’s bags had been packed since before Skye had asked her to run away with her.

She sat on Jemma’s bed, and looked down at her hands, fingers twisted together on her lap as she tried not to fidget too much.

Jemma sat down next to her and covered Skye’s hands with one of her own. Skye untangled her fingers and trapped Jemma’s hand between her two.

_Stay_ , the word was right there stuck in her throat. It wouldn’t come out. And even if it did, Skye wasn’t a good enough reason for Jemma to stay.

Jemma had already told her that.

“We can still be fri,” Jemma began, and Skye turned her head and pressed their lips together.

Jemma kissed her back immediately, hand coming up to tangle in Skye’s hair and tug her head to the right angle.

Skye pulled back, pressing her forehead hard against Jemma’s.

“No,” Skye whispered. “We really can’t.”

Jemma shut her eyes and took deep shuddering breaths.

“I love you,” Jemma whispered.

Skye just bites her lip and shakes her head, “But it’s not enough, is it?”

Jemma just pressed their foreheads together and pulled away from Skye.

She stood up and gave Skye a watery smile. “I guess this is goodbye then.”

Skye stood up as well and invaded Jemma’s personal space again, and kissed her one last time.

Lips pressed together shortly, and Jemma took in a deep breath, and then Skye stepped away again.

“Goodbye, Jemma.”

Skye waited until she was back in her car and down the street to pull over and bury her face in her hands and cry.

\---//---

Skye was driving a little bit above the speed limit, and there was an empty stretch of road, so she wasn’t at all surprised to find Jemma putting her window all the way down to stick her head and half her body out of it.

It was something she’d told Skye she wanted to do, and Skye just watched as she threw her arms in the air and screamed out something that the wind blew behind them. She laughed loud and free, and ducked her head a bit and turned to look at Skye smiling wildly with her hair blown all over her face, and with her cheeks red, and her eyes bright.

Skye swerved off the road and into the dirt side. It happened suddenly enough that Jemma dropped back inside of the car and was looking at Skye in alarm.

Skye just put the car in park and reached out grabbing Jemma and tugging her in close pressing their mouths together.

Jemma’s gasp was lost in the space between them as Jemma slid down the bench seat and into Skye’s arms.

They kissed and it was like taking a breath of fresh air after being trapped in a small space for hours. It has this sense of finally, that made Skye feel a little desperate. Made her tug against Jemma’s hair, and press in closer, until their chests are pressed together and they were breathing in tandem.

The kiss was kind of sloppy and there was a distinct lack of finesse that came from inexperience, but Skye’s wanted to kiss Jemma for what felt like forever, and this was everything she’d ever dreamt of.

She forced herself to pull away, and she smiled, when Jemma’s head moved to follow her lips.

Jemma’s eyes fluttered open, and she looked dazed and smiled at Skye so beautifully.

“What was that for?” she asked breathlessly.

“Because I felt like it,” Skye responded just as breathlessly.

\---//---

Skye stopped the car in the middle of the dark empty road and Jemma gave her a look.

The way that Jemma’s new haircut made her jawline look was so distracting, that Skye barely noticed the look.

She just turned up the radio and grinned, “I love this song. Come dance with me.”

Jemma gave her an incredulous look. “Where?”

Skye just got out of the car, and walked to the front where the front lights of the car illuminated enough of the road that she could see where she was stepping.

Jemma leaned her head out of the window to shout, “Skye this is exactly how scary movies start.”

Skye just threw her hands in the air, and started moving to the song.

“Can’t this wait until we get home?” Jemma was yelling, but Skye was already in her own little world.

The song was slow and sultry. The kind of song you’d want to dance with someone pressed really close together, preferably naked, but Skye could work on the naked part later. For now enticing Jemma enough to get out of the car and dance with her before the song ended was the goal.

It didn’t take long.

Skye closed her eyes, and moved her hips, and smiled when she heard the car door open and slam shut.

The sound of Jemma’s footsteps came closer, but Skye was still surprised by the cold hands that slid into the space between Skye’s shirt and her pants.

Jemma tugged their bodies together, and Skye wrapped her arms around Jemma’s shoulders and they swayed together to the music.

Jemma tucked her fingers right against Skye’s skin underneath the waistband of her jeans, and leaned her head against Skye’s shoulder mouth hot and open against her throat.

Skye slid her hands into Jemma’s short hair and tugged gently.

The song ended and changed but neither of them let go.

\---//---

Skye couldn’t believe they were actually fighting about this.

There were two weeks left before Jemma had to be on a plane to England, and Jemma was acting like if Skye couldn’t be upset about that fact.

“We still have now,” Jemma argued back grabbing on to Skye’s shoulders and forcing her to look Jemma in the eye. “Why are you so fixated in what’s going to happen in two weeks?”

“Because you’re not coming back!” Skye yelled, and Jemma let her go stepping back.

“I told you this,” Jemma said voice wavering. “I told you that if we did this we could only have until I have to go because I can’t stay.”

“Not even for me?” Skye asked a little brokenly.

Jemma’s eyes watered and she looked away and shook her head, “It’s not a good enough reason.”

Skye left the room and didn’t come back for two hours.

When she got back Jemma pressed her against the door and kissed her until Skye’s knees had turned to jelly, and then dropped to her knees and made Skye scream loud enough that the motel manager came to talk to them about the noise complaint.

\---//---

Skye turned to ask Jemma something, but it was to see that Jemma fell asleep.

The road was dark and empty, and the music was soft and in the background. Usually, Skye would’ve already stopped and checked in at a motel.

They would then either go out, or stay in and lie in bed watching TV and making out whenever there were commercials showing.

Tonight, Skye decided to drive, because she wanted to see the sunrise with Jemma, and they were both notorious for sleeping in, or at least, Skye was and Jemma thought that the bed was too comfortable with Skye in it to leave.

It was nearing six in the morning, and Skye had found the perfect place to watch the sunrise.

It was a rest stop, but it was on top of a hill. There was a bathroom and vending machines, and picnic tables, but no place to purchase actual food.

Skye left to go get tea and coffee from one of the vending machines.

The gravel crunched under her feet, and she took deep breaths of the cool air, and felt at peace.

Maybe this was the best idea she’s ever had. Maybe she can convince Jemma to just keep running with her. Maybe if it was like this all the time, life wouldn’t be so bad.

She kept the thoughts to herself as she got the coffee and tea, and then went back to the car, and gently woke Jemma up.

Jemma wrinkled her nose, and made noises before her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at Skye.

Or perhaps it was the tea in Skye’s hand, which she grabbed immediately.

She wrinkled her nose at the taste, but this wasn’t the first unsatisfactory vending machine tea that she’d gotten and it wouldn’t be the last.

“Where are we?” she asked once she had taken a couple of sips and was looking at their surroundings.

“Come on,” Skye said instead of answering.

She got out of the car, and Jemma followed. The sky had just started lightening up.

Skye leaned against the hood of the car and Jemma huddled up next to her sipping her tea.

Jemma made a noise as the sun broke over the horizon.

She leaned her head against Skye’s shoulder.

Skye smiled and drank her coffee as the sun rose.

\---//---

The rain got so bad that Skye had to pull the car over or risk hitting something or someone.

Jemma pressed her hands against the window and drew a smiley face in the condensation left behind.

Skye smiled at the display and reached out and tugged her over closer to Skye.

Jemma looked up at Skye and Skye pressed their mouths together softly. “We gotta stop for a second.”

Jemma nodded her head and kissed Skye back.

Jemma pulled away and settled herself against Skye looking at the rain as it hit the windshield.

“Isn’t kissing in the rain one of the things on your list?” Jemma asked leaning heavier against Skye.

Skye shrugged, “Sure, but not in the middle of a thunderstorm.”

Jemma pulled away and gave her a grin, “I haven’t seen lightning or heard any thunder for over an hour, which means it’s just rain.”

“What are you saying?” Skye asked.

Jemma just kissed her teasingly and slid back to the door opening it and stepping outside.

Skye could tell that she got soaked through immediately, but she knocked on the window motioning for Skye to come out before throwing her hands up in the air and turning around in a circle as though she were doing some sort of rain dance.

Skye turned the car off and stepped out of it.

Her hair was plastered against her scalp in seconds, and her clothes were soaked through before she even reached to Jemma’s side.

Jemma was in the exact same state, and she just laughed and with trembling hands brought Skye down to her level and kissed her.

The inside of her mouth was hot, but her lips were cold, and she kissed Skye like if they had all the time in the world. It was slow and lazy, as she turned them in a circle and pressing Skye up against the side of the car, the metal still warm against the back of Skye’s thighs.

Skye just let herself be kissed, letting Jemma set the pace, and the mood. She let Jemma keep the kiss slow and didn’t try to take control. Jemma seemed to be in a mood, almost like if she wanted it to last forever so that she could remember every single detail.

And when she pushed Skye back into the backseat of the car and pressed her hips down against the leather seats and took the same route in bringing her off, Skye couldn’t find it in her to complain.

She was too busy being out of breath and trying not to come out of her skin.

When she finally did come, after what felt like hours, it felt intense, and she was shaking for minutes afterwards. Jemma held her through it all, and pressed kisses all over her face, and muttered praises and words of love.

Skye took the praise and the gentle words and she held on tightly to Jemma and wished that she’d never have to let go.

\---//---

 Skye spread the map top of the hood of the car.

She had marked which roads they’d be taking the night before, but Jemma had mentioned some other places she’d like to see, and this trip was all about doing what they wanted.

Jemma called her name and threw a pack of M&Ms at Skye before dropping the rest of the goodies she’d gotten into the front seat of the car.

Skye tucked the candy into her pocket and walked over to fill up the tank handing Jemma the marker.

“You circle where you’d like to stop while I fill up the tank.” Jemma grabbed the marker with a smile and took a sip of her drink while she walked around to the other side of the car.

Skye filled up the tank, and Jemma marked a few places and then folded the map back up.

They both got into the car, and Jemma smiled at Skye. “I’m really glad we’re doing this.”

Skye smiled back and pulled out of the gas station and into the road.

\---//---

Jemma got gum stuck in her hair at one of the shadier motels they stayed in.

Skye had offered to cut her hair for her, but Jemma had given her a look that said her hair had only been treated by professionals her entire life.

Skye dropped Jemma off at the hair dresser and went to the nearest food store to stock up for their drive to Nevada.

Skye browsed a bit picking out the box of gluten free cookies that Jemma liked and the snack cakes that she liked. She grabbed a myriad of drinks going from water to iced tea to cheap store brand cola.

It was when she was putting the drinks in the cooler in the trunk of the car that someone came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her waist.

Skye almost threw them off, but she noticed the sweater Jemma had been wearing earlier.

She pushed back and Jemma blew a raspberry on her neck before letting go.

Skye looked at her and gaped a little. Her hair was short, brushing her shoulders and was doing wonderful things for her jawline. Skye barely thought about it as she slid her fingers into the silky soft strands and leaned in and kissed her.

Jemma made a happy noise and kissed her back.

She pulled back and gave Skye a small nervous smile. “I want to stay here for a bit. There’s going to be an under the sea exhibition featuring the giant squid and I’d really like to go to it.”

Skye just laughed and nodded, “Sounds great, but when is it?”

Jemma gave her an apologetic smile, “In two weeks.”

Skye grinned because of course it was going to be in two weeks.

“I saw these apartments for rent by the month, why don’t we rent one, and just spend a month here?”

Jemma gave her a wide smile, and wrapped her arms around Skye’s shoulders kissing her again. “You know what?” She asked lips brushing over Skye’s lips.

“What?” Skye asked hands sliding around Jemma’s waist.

“I love you so much,” she whispered against Skye’s mouth. Skye wrapped her arms around her waist picking her up and spinning her around.

“I love you too.”

\---//---

They stumble over the threshold and Jemma’s giggles are smothered by Skye’s hand.

It was late, and it wasn’t like they were really all that drunk. But Skye felt like if she was high.

With the drugging kisses that they’d shared in the middle of the crowd of people as they danced together, and the way that Jemma’s fingers dug into Skye’s hips so hard, Skye’s pretty sure she had bruises.

Skye kicked the door closed behind them and it made a loud noise making them both turn to shush it, and then burst into more giggles when they realized what they’d done.

Jemma moved in first, lips curved into a smile as she raised herself on her tip toes and tipped her head back and pressed her mouth against Skye’s soft and slick.

Skye sighed into the kiss wrapping one arm around Jemma’s waist and one around her shoulders fingers in her hair.

Jemma smiled into the kiss and pulled back taking one step back. Skye matched her step for step until they were tumbling on to the bed.

Jemma’s hair tumbled in waves on either side of her face, and Skye planted both of her hands on either side of Jemma’s head and slid her lips teasingly across hers.

Jemma made a noise in the back of her throat and she slid her hands up Skye’s back pushing her down and closer. Skye acquiesced and straddled Jemma’s waist pressing even closer and gave her a real kiss, sliding her tongue inside. Jemma made encouraging noises and tilted her head back and melted back into the bed underneath Skye.

Skye slid their mouths apart and bit down her chin down to her neck, and sucked another mark high up where Jemma’s shirt couldn’t cover them, and people whispered about them when they had to make necessary trips to where there were other people.

But Skye didn’t care because for the next couple of weeks Jemma was going to be hers and hers alone.

That deserved all of Skye’s undivided attention.

Skye tugged Jemma’s shirt off with no help from Jemma, who just flushed red when Skye leaned back and just looked at her in her lacy white bra.

Skye leaned down and kissed her while sliding her hands behind Jemma’s back and unsnapping her bra.

Jemma helped slide the bra off and she leaned up on her elbows and pouted.

“You’ve still got your shirt on.”

Skye just grinned and tugged her shirt over her head.

She blew her bangs away from her eyes, and Jemma slid her hands around her waist.

Skye leaned down and pressed her mouth right on the curve of Jemma’s ribs. She licked against the red lines left behind by the bra, and licked up and across her nipple before taking it into her mouth.

Jemma arched her back and wound her fingers in Skye’s hair and tugged her voice strangled as she called Skye’s name.

By the time Skye had worked her way across and down Jemma’s chest, Jemma’s fingers were trembling and her stomach was shuddering, and she was babbling about the stars and the universe, things that made absolutely no sense, but made Skye want to make her babble louder and more unintelligible.

Skye popped her jeans open and slid the zipper down with her teeth. A move that made Jemma give out gasping giggles, and mutter something about porn star moves.

Skye tugged her jeans down and off, sliding down the bed as well. She threw Jemma’s jeans on the floor, and slid her own jeans off as well.

Jemma leaned up on her elbows once again and watched avidly as Skye threw her jeans back to where she’d tossed Jemma’s.

She crawled back on the bed, and slid her fingers up Jemma’s legs, sliding them teasingly across the backs of her knees and to her thighs.

Jemma fell back against the bed, and she let Skye tug her thighs even further apart.

Skye leaned down and pressed her mouth right on the inside of Jemma’s thigh and sucked against the skin.

Jemma made a startled noise and Skye could see her arching her back and her fingers clenching against the sheets.

Skye left a trail of marks all the way up and pressed her face against Jemma’s hips before sliding her panties down.

Skye had never done this before Jemma, but she absolutely loved doing it to Jemma. She loved how Jemma would try to squeeze her head between her thighs at the first touch, and how she would grab at Skye’s head when she was about to come and just press Skye’s mouth closer. She loved how she tasted and how wet Jemma would get.

She buried her face in between Jemma’s legs.

Jemma spread her legs even wider, lifting her hips off the bed and threading her fingers through Skye’s hair and tugging.

Skye just went along with adjusting her hold on Jemma’s hips.

Jemma was always loud, and they always got their next door neighbors banging on the walls for them to keep it down, but it just made Skye want to make Jemma scream louder.

This time Jemma whimpered and moaned and rode Skye’s face until her body was bowing off the bed and making Skye sit up just to keep up with her movements. Skye fucked her with her fingers as she came, and Jemma groaned low and loud, and someone banged loudly on their wall.

Skye let Jemma down gently, and watched as the muscles in her stomach jumped, and as her chest heaved.

Skye giggled feeling a little punch drunk and pressed her mouth against Jemma’s hip.

\---//---

The first night they didn’t sleep in a motel because Skye stopped the car about five hours into their drive and pulled into an empty lot.

Jemma who had been half asleep woke up startled and glanced over at Skye.

Skye just grinned and turned off the car.

Skye got out of the car and looked up at the sky.

She smiled up at the stars and went to the trunk of her car. She brought out a blanket and the bottle of champagne she’d had chilling in the cooler.

Jemma came out of the car right after her, and was too busy gaping up at the sky.

“Wow,” she whispered as Skye walked up behind her.

“Wow, indeed,” Skye said not looking at the sky at all.

Jemma glanced over at her and Skye showed her the bottle of champagne.

Jemma grabbed the bottle, and Skye spread the blanket on the floor.

Jemma popped the cork, and took a healthy gulp straight from the bottle before handing it back to Skye.

Skye did the same and settled herself down on top of the blanket.

“So,” Jemma said sitting down across from her. “We’re looking at the stars.”

Skye smiled, “Not just the stars.”

Jemma looked at her in confusion, and Skye pointed up at the sky where there were lights moving across the sky, as a meteor shower began. “Make a wish.”

Jemma looked up at the sky in astonishment and Skye enjoyed the look on Jemma’s face.

They passed the bottle between them until they were buzzed, and lying back on the blankets just looking up at the stars.

Skye could feel it when Jemma turned to look at her, so she looked back before Jemma could say anything.

Jemma gave her a small smile, and bit her lip. “Why didn’t you ask me before?”

Skye didn’t have to ask what she was talking about. She knew what Jemma was talking about, and it wasn’t just about the running away thing,

Skye really didn’t want to answer this question, because the answer was stupid. It had been because Skye was scared. Scared because when she met Jemma for the first time, she’d never felt like this about another girl. And as the months went by and she got to know her better, she was scared because she’d never felt like this about anybody.

Then there was dating Ward while she was in denial, and Raina when she wanted to see if it was just Jemma (as it turned out it wasn’t just Jemma), and then Lincoln because they were both dealing with the same type of situation, and well, they were all just excuses.

Excuses to cover up the fact that Skye had been head over heels for years and had thought that Jemma didn’t feel the same.

Skye reached over and pressed her fingers against Jemma’s cheek. “It just never seemed like the right time.”

\---//---

“Maybe you should just put her out of her misery,” Trip said leaning against Skye’s brand new car, well new to her anyway.

Skye gave him a startled look, “What are you even talking about?”

“Simmons,” he said giving her an incredulous look. “She’s obviously crushing on you.”

“What?” Skye yelped jumping off the hood of the car to look at Trip in the eye.

“Yeah, ever since sophomore year when she moved here,” he said slowly as though explaining to a three year old. “You mean you never noticed?”

Skye shook her head slowly.

She turned and watched Jemma as she talked with Bobbi by the bus stop. She looked up and caught Skye’s eye and promptly blushed.

“You know she’s leaving back to England in September?”

Skye gave him a startled look, and then she looked back at Jemma who was waving goodbye to Bobbi and walking back over to Skye and Trip.

“No,” she said slowly feeling something hollow carving inside of her chest. “I didn’t.”

\---//---

Skye led Jemma up the stairs and down the hallway to the door.

Jemma stumbled a bit, but trusted Skye to not lead her astray.

Skye opened the door behind her, and led Jemma inside the apartment.

It was fully refurnished, and it had only been a thousand dollars for the month all expenses included, and it was lovely, and looked like the kind of place Jemma would love to spend some time in.

“Okay,” Skye said. “You can take off the blindfold.”

Jemma pulled it off, and gasped a little when she looked around.

“Is this our place?” she asked and started moving around the living room.

“Mhm,” Skye said turning around in a circle. “It’s all ours for the month.”

What she doesn’t say is that the landlord really wants them to sign a full lease, and Skye had told him she’d think about it.

Maybe, just maybe.

Jemma turned around and smiled widely before running over to Skye, and jumping on her. Skye caught her on reflex. Jemma hooked her legs around Skye’s waist and Skye secured her hands under Jemma’s bottom.

Skye tipped her head back, and Jemma leaned down.

“It’s perfect,” she whispered before pressing their lips together.

\---//---

Jemma threaded their fingers together, and leaned her head on Skye’s shoulder.

Skye could recognize most of the street signs, so she squeezed Jemma’s fingers tighter.

Jemma turned her head into Skye’s neck and pressed a kiss right there.

Skye turned the car into an empty parking lot, and Jemma was already right there when Skye turned the car off and turned to kiss her.

This kiss like the one before it (and all the ones for the last two weeks) was tinged with desperation.

Because this was it. This was the end.

Skye was going to drop Jemma off at home and then tomorrow she’d be gone, and Skye just didn’t know what else she expected to happen, but she was hoping for a miracle.

Jemma snagged her fingers into the collar of Skye’s jacket and tugged and tugged until Skye was pressing her down into the seat of the car.

This wasn’t the first time that Skye was glad for the bench seats in her car, but it might be the last.

Skye kissed her harder, and Jemma’s fingers framed her face bringing her closer.

Skye didn’t realize that she was crying, until Jemma was pulling back, pressing kisses to her cheeks and forehead and across her eyes, shushing her, and pressing light kisses on her mouth.

“Don’t go,” Skye sobbed right into the space between them.

Jemma didn’t answer.

She just wrapped her arms around Skye and pressed them close together, shaking as she cried into Skye’s shoulder.

\---//---

They didn't get a second glance as they infiltrated the party and grabbed a couple bottles of beer. 

Probably because they looked like they belonged even Jemma who'd traded in her collared shirts and long pants for shorts and sleeveless shirts. She'd also taken to wearing Skye's flannel shirts over them, which she was doing so now. 

They grab their loot and sit on the logs between two groups that are taking amongst themselves. Skye opens the bottles and hands one to Jemma who gently taps their bottles together giving Skye a bright grin before taking a swig of her beer and looking around the place.

It was a summer break college style type of party. Skye could see the haze that was more from so many people smoking pot at the same time than the fire. And the beer was cheap and in large quantities as well as the red solo cups that littered the ground that originated from the remains of the bar and keg they'd started out with. 

Skye turned to tell Jemma all of this but Jemma was looking at the flames and the light was very flattering and it made Skye's mouth feel dry and her palms itch where they were wrapped around her beer. 

It took her a second to realize that she really wanted to kiss Jemma and another second to realize that she hesitated because she was so used to stopping herself that she didn't realize she didn't have to hold back anymore. 

Jemma turned mouth open probably to tell Skye something but she froze when she saw that Skye was looking at her. 

She looked so surprised that Skye couldn't resist leaning over and kissing her. 

They'd only been on the road for s couple of days but Skye's never seen Jemma  look more at peace and happy. Skye liked to think that it was because of her. 

Jemma immediately responded and she tasted like beer and tilted her head threading her fingers through Skye's hair. 

Someone wolf whistled and they separated, Jemma flushing and Skye grinning. 

The drunk and stoned college kids teased them and Jemma blushed and hid her face in Skye's shoulder. Skye just threaded their fingers together and spun a story of how they got together and that they were on a road trip. 

The DJ played a slow song and they were cajoled to dance and Skye did dragging Jemma along and twirling her before bringing her in close.

Jemma smiled and settled her arms on Skye's shoulders. 

"We should sneak into college beach parties more often," Skye says thoughtfully. 

"In less than four months we’ll both be college students," Jemma pointed out. 

Skye ignored the bile churning in her stomach at the mention of college and just smiled at Jemma.

"True, but it won't be as fun then." 

"Skye," Jemma said in a voice that was apologetic. 

Skye just twirled her away then back in and dipped her and kissed her. 

Jemma kissed back and Skye congratulated herself on postponing that particular conversation until a later date.

\---//---

The sun filtered through the blinds and woke Skye up two hours before she would've liked to be awake. 

She wrinkled her nose, and turned her head away.

There was a giggle, and Skye opened one eye blearily to see Jemma’ smiling face.

She was holding a tray that had two mugs and a plate of what smelled like French toast and bacon.

“Breakfast?” she asked holding the tray up.

Skye just sat up acutely aware that she was naked and not caring at all because she knew that Jemma was naked under that robe as well.

Jemma set the tray down on the bed and sat down next to Skye. She leaned over, and Skye tipped her head to the side, and their lips met in a light brush.

“Good morning,” Jemma whispered kissing her again.

“Very good morning,” Skye said back.

Jemma dragged the tray over and Skye saw that Jemma had actually made coffee for her.

“What’s the occasion?” Skye asked taking her coffee mug and inhaling the scent.

Jemma took her tea mug and blew air on it blowing the steam away.

“I woke up early, and you were still sleeping, and I really wanted to cook for you.”

She smiled at Skye shyly over her mug.

Skye set her mug down, and took Jemma’s mug and set it down as well before threading her fingers through Jemma’s hair and kissing her.

Breakfast was forgotten about for thirty minutes, but it still tasted amazing. Especially when Jemma was the one feeding it to her.

\---//---

In Skye's opinion the woman deserved to get her purse stolen. 

She was talking at the hotel bar loudly about being rich and having no patience for homeless people or people who asked for money at the stop lights. 

So Skye felt it completely justified when she walked by and snatched her purse from where it was taking up its own chair. 

The purse looked expensive and Skye was pretty sure she'd get a pretty penny for it but she just took it over to a secluded corner and took out the tiny liquor bottles Skye had seen her stuff into her purse from the mini bar in the corner. They were complimentary and she'd taken like the last twenty. 

Jemma was waiting in the hotel room they'd rented in Vegas and Skye has been looking for free alcohol since their hotel mini bar was just full of coke and juice because they were both under twenty-one. 

She stuffed all off them in her jacket pockets and left the bag right by the entrance and hurried to the elevator. 

She entered the room to see that Jemma was still in the same spot she's left her in. 

She looked up at Skye and Skye decidedly ignored how her smile wavered at the edges like if she was hiding something. 

"I got the goods," she said smiling and bouncing into the room. 

She also ignored Jemma's phone on top of the dresser because they'd both decided to not have any contact with anyone else.

She knew that unlike her, Jemma had a mom that actually cared about her.

Skye had foster parents that barely tolerated her and were probably glad that they didn’t have one extra mouth to feed the last couple of weeks.

She took the bottles out of her pockets and set them on the dresser.

There were twenty-four in total, and Skye grabbed two cranberry flavored vodkas.

She handed one to Jemma, and Jemma took it with shaking fingers.

Her smile was more real this time, and she tapped her tiny bottle against Skye’s.

“To many more amazing nights,” she said.

Skye nodded her head and opened the bottle swallowing the whole thing in one gulp.

Jemma did the same, and they both made faces at each other at the after taste of the liquor.

“Another one?” Skye asked pointing out the bottles. Jemma nodded.

After their fifth, they could barely taste the difference. By the tenth, they were barely able to make it out of the door. By their last they were out on the streets following the lights, and laughing, everything but each other forgotten about.

\---//---

The rest stop was mostly empty and just kind of creepy. The only other people there were a family with three kids who were running in the little park provided by the rest stop. 

Skye had just waved at them as Jemma dragged her through the place to find the bathroom. 

All this meant was that the bathroom was deserted when they got there. 

Jemma immediately let go of Skye's hand and ducked into one of the stalls. 

She's apparently had to go pee for hours and didn't tell Skye anything until they were about to make out in the parking lot and she couldn't take it anymore. 

They've only shared that one kiss when Skye couldn't take it anymore and just had to kiss her. 

But Skye was determined to spend the next couple of weeks kissing her and making out whenever they could.

Jemma came out of the stall and wouldn't look at Skye in the eye as though this was the first time Skye's heard her pee in the bathroom. 

Well it is the first time since they kissed and that might have something to do with it. 

Skye waited patiently until after Jemma washed her hands and face and dried them with rough brown paper towels.

Skye grabbed her and tucked her in the space between herself and the sink she has been leaning against. 

"Hi," she said a little teasingly. 

"Hi," Jemma said back eyes dropping to Skye's mouth. 

"Now where were we?" Skye asked pressing even closer. 

Jemma looked at her with confused eyes and Skye just smiled and leaned closer. 

"I think we were right here," she whispered right before she kissed her. 

Jemma's fingers hesitantly brushed her shoulders, and she kissed back like she wasn't sure, but Skye coaxed her mouth open and pressed closer until Jenna was responding back enthusiastically wrapping her fingers in Skye's hair and tugging.

Skye's fingers dug into Jemma's hips as she pushed them harder against the sink. 

Skye would've dropped to her knees right then and there if it wasn't for the door opening and the squeal of little kids being let into the bathroom interrupted them. 

They didn't pull away fast enough for the mom’s liking because she glared at them while huddling her kids past them. 

Skye waited until the lady was in the handicap stall with all three kids before she looked at Jemma. 

One look at her face and she was dragging her out of the bathroom. 

The giggles exploded out of both of them before the door was fully closed. 

Jemma gave Skye a look and Skye just shrugged. 

They made their way back to the car laughing and Skye felt so happy she could fly. 

\---//---

Skye still had bass lines instead of blood running through her veins and she felt it thrumming deep within her.

She felt ecstatic and free and wild and just wanted to dance in the rain.

This was exactly what she was doing, while they waited for people to leave the concert and get into their cars and head home.

Skye was swaying to the music coming from her car while a light drizzle came down on them.

Jemma was still in the car looking through their bag to make sure they had everything and nothing had gotten lost or stolen in the crowd.  

She kept looking up at Skye pretty frequently though. And glaring a little at the surrounding space because Skye was pretty sure there were other people watching her too. 

So Skye was pretty sure she wouldn't have to cajole Jemma to dance with her this time. 

It didn't take too long for Jemma to come out. She grabbed Skye's hand and tugged her over to the secluded area between the shadows of the cars. 

The rain was picking up strength and Skye felt like she was buzzing with excitement. 

Jemma smiled and tucked her hair behind your ears, "You really like this band."

Skye grinned widely, "Wasn't that obvious?"

Jemma kissed her. 

Skye kissed back pulling her in closer and trying to infect her with her excitement through the contact. 

Jemma pulled back and pressed her thump against Skye's bottom lip. 

"Let's get back to the motel."

She didn't have to tell Skye twice. 

\---//---

Skye lay back on the already made bed and looked up at the ceiling. 

Everything looked exactly like how it looked when they rented the place. Skye was pretty positive that Jemma had taken pictures, but it could also be her awesome memory skills at work. 

Skye sat up on the bed and tried not to cry at the lack of anything theirs on the dresser. 

Jemma was returning the keys. Skye was supposed to be taking the last box into the car.

They'd gathered so many knickknacks and things while they’d been stationary that they had needed to buy another suitcase and had three boxes full of stuff in the trunk of Skye's car. 

Skye heard the door opening and she sat up in the bed and waited for Jemma to walk to the room. 

She appeared in the doorway and crossed her arms over her chest leaning against the doorframe. 

"I took the last box to the car,” she said. 

Skye nodded her head. 

"We've got to leave if we wanna make our reservations," she pointed out reluctantly like if she also didn't want to leave. 

Skye patted the bed and Jemma came over immediately. 

She sat down and threw her legs over Skye's lap tucking herself right underneath Skye's arm.  

"Wish we could stay longer," Jemma whispered and Skye was glad that she did because throughout the entire time Jemma's never hinted at wishing this trip they were on wouldn't end. And whenever Skye made a comment she would look so guilty and really Skye didn't want to deal with that.

"Me too," Skye whispered back. 

Jemma wrapped her arm around Skye's waist and squeezed. Skye closed her eyes and tried not to think about the fact that Jemma would be gone in less than a month. 

\---//---

Skye woke up because she was hot and it was stuffy and when she opened her eyes it was to see that the inside of her car was flooded with light and that the heat was going to kill them. 

She sat up and fell off the seat and into the space below for your feet. 

"Ow," she muttered. 

There was a stifled giggle and Skye glared at Jemma. Jemma's eyes were open and she was stretching out in the space Skye had just vacated. 

Skye sat up on her knees glad for the spaciousness of her car and leaned over Jemma, mock glaring. 

Jemma giggled even more and Skye started tickling her. 

Jemma started shrieking and trying to get away. She hit the window with her foot and it wiggled a little.

Skye wasn't paying attention. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She screamed laugh and Skye just pulled back and waited until she stopped gasping for breath to lean down and kiss her. 

It was only then when Jemma kissed her back like if she was thirsty and Skye was the last bottle of water on earth that Skye remembered that she'll be dropping Jemma off today and she'll be leaving tomorrow. 

Skye pressed in close and Jemma matched her urgency. 

When she pulled back, Jemma's eyes were wide and wet. 

Skye shook her head and pressed their foreheads together. 

They breathed in silence for a few minutes while Jemma got herself under control. 

Then they left the car and walked hand in hand to the food court at the rest stop. 

Skye didn't let go of Jemma once. 

\---//--- 

Skye felt as though her head was going to split open. 

Her eyes fluttered open to complete darkness and she was glad that at least she remembered to close the curtains last night. 

Skye staggered out of bed and into the bathroom. She used the bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face before downing half a bottle of aspirin with four cups of water and staggering back to the bed. 

It was during this trip that she noticed Jemma sitting in a chair in the dark. 

She waved a little and threw herself back on the bed. 

"Do you feel as miserable as me?" Skye croaked. 

When Jemma didn't answer, Skye sat up on her elbows and looked at her. 

Jemma had her legs tucked to her chest and she was looking at Skye kind of sadly. 

Skye knew that they drank last night enough that her whole head is aching and last night’s events are blurry. 

"What did I do?" Skye asked resigned. 

Jemma tilted her head to the side, "You mean you don't remember?"

Skye threw herself back down and closed her eyes trying to see what she could remember. 

She remembered the tiny liquor bottles that they downed on less than an hour. By then things were getting fuzzy. It had been Jemma's idea to go exploring in their inebriated state. 

Skye was surprised that they weren't stopped before they exited the hotel. But that could have something to do with the fact that they chased each other through the exit. 

It had been Skye who got them more drinks. She flirted with the bartender and thanked God that she looked older than her age. 

There things came in flashes of light and color and Jemma laughing, Jemma dancing, Jemma dragging her out of the club and screaming as she ran out into the sidewalk, Jemma tugging Skye into a chapel. 

Skye's eyes snapped open and Jemma was hovering over her looking worried. 

"Did we get married?"

Jemma's face twitched, "No we did not." She sighed and threw herself on the bed next to Skye. 

"Not for lack of trying on my part," she mumbled. 

Skye turned to her side and rested her aching head on her hand as she looked at Jemma. 

Jemma's eyes were closed. "You were very sensible about the whole thing. Even while drunk. You told me that we can't because we've been drinking and that if I still felt the same in the morning we'd talk then."

Skye waited until Jemma opened her eyes again and looked at her to ask, "And do you?"

Jemma's eyes were bright with unshed tears and she sat up turning to look at Skye. Skye copied her movements. 

Jemma grabbed her left hand and stroked over her ring finger. "This is not about my feelings for you. Because by now you have to know how I feel. I just don't think it's a good idea right now. We're too young and we're both going to different universities in different countries. And I just don't want you to think that it's because I don't love you. Because I do more than I ever thought I could love someone. And more than I'm ever going to love anyone again."

Skye reached for her and pressed their mouths together softly. 

"Maybe someday when we're older and wiser," she whispered against Skye's mouth. 

Skye just kissed her again. 

\---//---

Jemma sat in the chair bent over the telescope Skye had borrowed from their neighbors. 

Skye walked over with a glass of wine and pressed a strawberry to Jemma's lips. 

Jemma pulled back and took a bite. Skye took a gulp of wine and held it in her mouth before leaning down to kiss Jemma. 

The kiss was tart and sweet and Jemma moaned pressing closer.  

Skye grinned pulling back chewing down on the piece of strawberry in her mouth. 

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Jemma said turning back to look at the moon. 

Skye made a skeptical noise that made Jemma look at her. 

"Come and see for yourself."

Skye does and she settled herself on top of Jemma's lap and looked through the eye of the telescope. 

The moon was indeed beautiful. The eclipse was almost through but the moon still had that hint of red color. 

Skye pulled back. She turned to look at Jemma. "Not the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." To complete the thought she tucked Jemma's hair behind her ear. 

Jemma rolled her eyes. "You're such a sap."

But her lips curved into a smile, and when Skye kissed her, she kissed back. 

\---//---

Jemma stopped the car suddenly enough for Skye to be woken up from her short nap. 

Usually she doesn't let Jemma drive, because she always drove in the wrong side of the road and was prone to road rage. 

But the road from the motel to the diner wasn't that long. 

Jemma was yelling profanities at the guy who made her break and turned into the parking lot for the diner. 

Skye stretched and scratched the top of her head and smiled when Jemma almost hit somebody when she was parking. 

"Never again," Jemma said turning the car off and handing the keys over to Skye. "You people are atrocious drivers."

Skye just laughed and followed her out of the car. 

This particular diner Skye had passed on the way to the motel and had pointed it out and told Jemma that that was where they were going to be having breakfast. 

They walked inside and Skye took in the decor. It was homey looking and warm somehow. Like the type of place you came to when you were homesick. 

They were seated immediately and a woman with really big hair and wide hips took their order. 

Jemma asked for the pancakes with toast on the side. Skye asked for the special, which was a bacon wrapped omelet with a side of French toast and hash browns. 

Jemma lifted an eyebrow and Skye shrugged. "You gotta live a little."

Jemma shook her head but it was fondly. 

"So what's on the plan for today?"

Jemma gave her a look, "More driving."

Skye rolled her eyes. 

"Come on," Skye needled. "There's gotta be something that you want to do.”

“Well,” Jemma began. “Yellowstone National Park is not that far away.”

She looked at Skye hopefully.

Skye sighed, “I meant something fun.”

Jemma gave her an excited look back, “But it is fun! I’ve always wanted to see Old Faithful.”

“You’re such a nerd,” Skye said fondly.

Jemma just gave her a small shy smile back.

\---//---

The fair had been announced for about two miles with dozens of billboards.

Skye and Jemma had looked at each other. Jemma had raised her eyebrow. Skye had shrugged and it was decided.

It took them less than twenty minutes to actually get there. Since it was the beginning of July there was a good amount of people there, but they managed to get their tickets quickly.

There were lines at most of big rides so Skye tugged Jemma along to the least popular ones like the House of Mirrors and the kids Haunted House and the Merry Go Round.

They waited in shorter lines for the two roller coasters and Jemma lifted her hands in the air shouting ecstatic while Skye held on and just screamed.

They rode on the Ferris Wheel and Skye kissed Jemma when they were at the top.

Jemma smiled into the kiss and had slid her fingers into Skye’s hair kissing her back.

They ate funnel cake and ice cream and drank cold slushies while waiting for the firework show to start.

They watched them light up the sky and Jemma weaved her fingers through Skye’s and pressed a kiss to her cheek leaning her head against her shoulder.

Skye leaned her head on top of Jemma’s and squeezed their hands together looking up at the lights in the sky.

They left before the fireworks were done with, and got back on the road.

Jemma didn’t let go of her hand.

\---//---

Jemma had woken Skye up by stroking her hands down her thighs.

Skye had pressed up into the touch and had seeked Jemma’s mouth with her eyes still closed.

Jemma had chuckled and kissed Skye teasingly, licking into her mouth before letting go and getting up off the bed.

Skye made a noise in protest and opened her eyes to see Jemma in the doorway. She smiled at Skye and pulled her shirt over her head.

She dropped it down to the floor, completely naked except for her panties, and then she was gone.

Skye got off the bed immediately awake and followed her into the bathroom closing the door shut behind her.

Jemma had just turned on the shower.

Skye wrapped her fingers around Jemma’s wrist and tugged her back.

Jemma bumped into her, noses brushing, and she smiled widely pressing their mouths together and wrapping her arms around Skye’s shoulders.

Skye placed her hands on Jemma’s bare hips and tugged and pushed until Jemma was pressed against the bathroom sink.

Skye pulled away from her and smirked.

The hot water was starting to steam up the room, and Skye could already feel the sweat beading down her spine and in the palms of her hands.

Jemma was leaning against the sink, breathing a little shallowly and looking at Skye challengingly.

Skye dropped to her knees.

“Fuck,” Jemma breathed, and Skye just laughed and tugged at her panties until they were down her legs and she was completely naked.

Skye slid her fingers up the backs of Jemma’s knees, and she shivered, knees buckling.

Skye slid them all the way up to her hips and pressed her back against the sink.

“Try not to fall this time,” Skye said, smiling up at Jemma.

Jemma just scoffed, and would probably say that she only fell that one time because she was drunk.

But Skye leaned forward and bit a bruise into the inside of her thigh.

Jemma would’ve slid all the way down to the floor if it wasn’t for her grip on the sink.

Skye pulled back and licked her lips. Jemma mock scowled at her.

Skye tugged against the back of one of her knees, and Jemma hooked it over her shoulder.

Skye stroked her thigh and spread her open with her fingers leaning in and licking right across and up to lick at her clit.

Jemma’s fingers dug into her hair and her thighs spasmed.

Skye pressed in closer taking her clit into her mouth and sucking until Jemma was panting and tugging against her hair. Then she licked down and inside fucking her with her tongue and getting her as wet as possible.

It wasn’t like she wasn’t getting pretty wet already, but Skye wanted to fuck her with her fingers now. She wanted to suck on her clit and fuck her until Jemma was riding her face, fingers tugging harshly against her hair, leg wrapped around her neck.

She pressed closer splaying the fingers off her other hand against Jemma’s hip and pushing her against the sink as she slid her fingers inside of Jemma, first one and then two.

She licked across her clit sliding her tongue up and then back down to where her fingers were inside of Jemma.

Jemma didn’t even try to control herself.

She tugged harshly against Skye’s hair, and tugged her closer until Skye’s face was just pressed against her, and she just opened her mouth and tongued at her clit fucking her faster as Jemma bucked her hips against her.

She came with a long drawn out moan and just dug her fingers into Skye’s scalp pressing her closer.

Skye let her, until Jemma’s fingers went slack, and she dropped her leg from Skye’s shoulder with a dull thunk on the floor.

She dropped to her knees straddling Skye’s thighs and kissed her sloppily.

Skye kissed her back careful not to touch Jemma’s hair with her hands.

Jemma bit against her mouth and slid her hands down Skye’s panties and Skye was already so wet that Jemma pushed two fingers inside of her and she was already shuddering.

Jemma thumbed against her clit and moved her fingers slowly making Skye shudder as she tried to widen her legs.

It was difficult in the position they were in and it got really hot fast, and Jemma’s thighs were slippery on either side of hers, and her arm was warm and sticky around Skye’s shoulders, and her mouth was hot and humid right against Skye’s cheek.

Skye pushed closer, moving her hips faster, and Jemma moved her hand faster, sliding her fingers down and over her clit over and over and over, until Skye was gasping, breathless and wanting to come, but it almost wasn’t enough.

Jemma bit down on her neck and moved her hand faster fingers right over her clit, and Skye gasped and when she came it was almost like a surprise.

Jemma licked across the bite mark and continued stroking Skye through the aftershocks that went through her body making her shake and want to simultaneously push into Jemma’s fingers and pull away.

Jemma moved her head and looked at Skye lazily before she was kissing her again. Slow, deep kisses.

“Let’s take that shower,” she whispered against Skye’s mouth. “And then we can spend the rest of the day in bed.”

Skye smiled weakly and kissed her back, “Sounds like a plan.”

\---//---

Skye fidgeted where she was sitting on top of a blanket. She wasn't sure where they were since it was apparently within walking distance of their hotel, so Jemma had just blindfolded her in the room and had led her all the way over.

Skye could feel the breeze brushing her hair gently. She could feel the grass underneath the blanket and could tell from the noises that Jemma was setting up things for a picnic. But she still had no idea where she was. 

“Okay,” Jemma said, and she sounded amused as though she knew exactly what Skye was thinking. “Now you can take off your blind fold.”

Skye tugged the scarf covering her eyes down and blinked a little adjusting to the brightness.

First she noticed that all Jemma had brought was fruit and champagne. But that was all forgotten because they were in the middle of a beautiful clearing with wild flowers blooming everywhere and not too far from them there was a pond.

“How did you find this place?” Skye asked turning back to look at Jemma.

Jemma just shrugged and got busy with the champagne bottle not meeting Skye’s eyes.

“I went out for a walk last night after you fell asleep.” She smiled and it was a little guilty.

Skye ignored that and grabbed the two champagne flutes that Jemma had also gotten for their picnic.

“Well,” she said as Jemma popped the cork and poured the drinks. “Why don’t we have a toast?”

“What for?” Jemma asked taking the flute from Skye brushing their fingers together deliberately.

Skye smiled warmly at her and said. “To being together, of course.”

Jemma smiled back and clinked their glasses together. “Of course.”

\---//---

Skye didn't really think about it much when she dropped Jemma off and then immediately snuck into her room. 

It was to be expected since they'd been inseparable for the last couple of months. 

Skye felt like there was a hole being carved out in her insides and she hoped that Jemma was feeling the same way. 

Skye could've heard the yelling from outside, but once she opened Jemma's windows words could be distinguished. 

"...worried sick and all I had was that letter and those sporadic texts to let me know you were ok! Why didn't you let me know you'd be gone for so long? And with that girl! I love Skye but she's a bad influence. Your grades dropped when we moved here. You started getting in more trouble and now this? If you weren't leaving tomorrow to your Dad’s you'd be grounded for the rest of your life. You're lucky I didn't call the cops!"

"Mum!" Jemma yelled to be heard over her mom’s litany of wrong doing. "I'm eighteen years old! And I wanted to spend the last couple of weeks with my best friend!"

Skye flinched. 

"A couple of weeks? You've been gone for almost four months! And you've spent over three thousand dollars!”

"How do you even know that? I thought my trust fund that my grandfather left me was mine and you don't get a say in how I spend my money!"

"You're going to University in a day! You think just because you have a scholarship you won't need to spend money on other necessities?"

"I barely even made a dent. And what did you think daddy would leave me starving on the streets."

"He would if he'd known that you ran away from home without a word and to hang out with your best friend! If you wanted to do that you could've done it here!"

"You don't understand Mum!"

"I think I understand perfectly well. You think you're a grownup just because you graduated high school but that's not how it works. You're living under my roof and you'll obey my rules."

"That's not why I did it!"

"It doesn't matter. There's no good reason for doing what you did."

"I'm in love with her!" Jemma yelled. "And I'm leaving! And I'll never see her again!"

Skye felt her heart break all over again. She blindly sat back and was glad that Jemma's bed was right there. She put her head in her hands and tried not to cry at the way Jemma's voice was breaking. 

Things were a little quiet after that. 

Skye didn't notice that Jemma was heading toward the room until light flooded the room. 

The door closed with a soft click and Jemma sighed. 

Skye didn't look up and Jemma didn't say anything when she obviously saw Skye on her bed. 

Skye felt the bed dip behind her and Jemma's fingers were cold and shaking when she pressed them against the nape of Skye's neck. 

Skye shivered and let Jemma move her head back until she was looking up at the plastic glow in the dark stars she'd stuck up there one night when they had a sleepover. 

Her view was obscured by Jemma's face. 

It was dark but Skye could tell she's been crying again. 

Jemma still didn't say anything. 

She leaned down and kissed Skye upside down. She pushed Skye down in the bed when the angle started hurting her neck and kissed her into the mattress. 

She didn't say anything as she stripped Skye of her clothes and underwear. 

She didn't say anything as she pressed kisses and bruises all over Skye's body. 

She didn't say anything as she fucked Skye with her fingers while kissing her so much that Skye almost passed out from the combined lack of air and orgasm. 

The edges of her vision went black and she hoped her fingers left bruises on Jemma’s back.

\---//---

The sunlight was warm against Skye’s skin.

She stretched on her towel and spread her arms and legs as though that would help her gather more sunlight.

She heard someone crash into something and opened her eyes to see some teenagers apologizing to an elderly couple because they’d knocked their umbrella and drinks over because they weren’t watching where they were going.

They turned ruby red when they noticed Skye was watching.

Skye turned to tell Jemma, and saw that Jemma was completely ignoring the magazine on her lap, eyes on Skye as well.

Skye grinned and stood up.

That did nothing to stop the dreamy look on Jemma’s face.

Skye just say in her lap, and Jemma startled.

She looked at Skye cheeks red.

Skye bit her lip. “I thought you were going to read your science magazine?”

Jemma gave her a guilty face. “I got distracted?”

Skye laughed and leaned down and pressed their mouths together.

She pulled back and Jemma had the dreamy look in her face again.

Skye laughed and stood up tugging on her hand.

“Come on,” she said. “Let’s go for a dip.”

“No,” Jemma said shaking her head.

“Come on,” Skye whined and tugged on Jemma’s hand harder, but Jemma was literally digging her feet into the sand.

Skye stopped tugging and pouted considering her next move.

It was pretty obvious what she had to do.

She smiled a little evilly, and Jemma’s eyes widened. “Don’t you dare!”

Skye ignored her and reached out and grabbed her around the waist hoisting her over her shoulder.

She staggered a bit because Jemma began to immediately wiggle around and fight, but Skye had been the wrestling champion at their school.

“Skye!” she was shouting. “Put me down!”

Skye just made sure she had a secure hold on her before heading to the water.

Skye walked into the water with Jemma until the sand made her slip and topple over to the side submerging them both in the water.

Skye laughed as they sat up in the shallow water the waves making her cough as the water splashed into her open mouth. Jemma glared and then splashed more water in her face.

Skye laughed some more and began to splash her back.

They stayed on their knees splashing each other like little kids until Skye jumped on her toppling them back into the water, and this time when they went under Skye pressed her mouth against Jemma’s quickly.

Jemma was smiling when they sat back up, and Skye just bit her lip before splashing more water in her face and heading deeper into the ocean.

Jemma grabbed a hold of her hand and followed and when the sand dipped from under their feet Jemma wrapped her arms around Skye’s shoulder and her legs around her waist holding on.

Skye threaded water and smiled. “You can’t swim?”

Jemma shook her head and held on tighter.

Skye swam until her feet touched the ground again, but Jemma still didn’t let go.

She did however feel that Skye was on steady ground because she pulled back letting most of her weight be held by the water, and then she leaned forward and kissed Skye.

She tasted like the salt water and the piña colada she’d drunk earlier.

Skye pressed her fingers to Jemma’s back and kissed her until she needed to breathe, and continued to kiss her because breathing was irrelevant.

Jemma pulled back and pressed their foreheads together.

“I’ve never been in the water before.” She whispered. “It’s not that bad.”

Skye smiled and spun them around making Jemma shriek and hold on tight again.

Skye laughed and pressed her closer. “I like it when you’re right here with me.”

Jemma gave her this look like she was crazy, but from the way she pressed back Skye knew that Jemma knew exactly how she felt.

\---//---

Whenever Skye left after a fight, Jemma got a little bit aggressive.

Skye didn’t do it deliberately, but she liked it when Jemma pushed her against walls and kissed her until her knees were weak.

This time it was a pretty bad fight.

Skye had hesitated outside of the door because it wasn’t like they could leave this place and leave the fight behind.

They had just signed the least and Jemma’s under the sea exhibit still hadn’t happened.

So she hesitated, and when she finally made a decision and opened the door, Jemma was right there waiting.

She shook her head as Skye walked in through the door. Skye closed and locked the door behind her leaning against it.

Jemma had her arms crossed across her chest.

“Why do you do that?” she demanded. “Leave when we fight about me leaving? Are you punishing me? Because I can’t help it Skye. Maybe if you had told me months ago how you’d felt. Maybe it would’ve changed something. Maybe it would not have. But you can’t keep doing this.”

She was stepping closer with every word until she was right in front of Skye, breathing Skye’s air, hands on either side of Skye’s head caging her against the door, eyes boring into Skye’s own.

“Why can’t we just live in the present and forget about the future?”

She leaned in even closer mouth barely brushing Skye’s, “Why can’t we just forget about everything else except you and me?”

Skye closed her eyes and shuddered before opening them again and brushing her hands up Jemma’s arms. “Why don’t you make me?”

Jemma wrapped her fingers around Skye’s wrists and pinned her against her door.

“You’d like that,” Jemma whispered pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Wouldn’t you?”

Skye didn’t dignify that with a response.

Jemma just laughed and kissed her teasingly before dropping to her knees.

This time when Skye pounded her fist against the door as she came there wasn’t a noise complaint.

\---//---

Skye grabbed Jemma’s hand and tugged. “Come with me.”

Jemma smiled fondly and followed her.

School had been officially over for hours.

This was just the after-school party the teachers threw for the seniors. A way to say goodbye to them.

Skye was already bored, but she was here because she knew Jemma was going to be here.

Being already inside of the school made it easier to sneak into the pool.

It wasn’t the first time that Skye had done it, but it was the first time with Jemma.

She didn’t go near the pool, but there was a glass ceiling and the moon was big and full up in the sky.

Jemma watched it and then looked back at Skye.

“So what do you have to tell me that you couldn’t say in a room full of all our friends, classmates and teachers?”

Skye looked at Jemma until Jemma began to fidget, and then she stepped forward until she was in Jemma’s personal space.

Jemma gave her a confused frown, and Skye bit her lip before she was leaning in.

Jemma stepped back. Her eyes were wide. “What are you doing?”

Her voice trembled, but Skye could detect a little bit of hope in the words.

That’s what made Skye actually answer with the truth even though she felt as though a hole were tearing open in her chest because she had just made a big mistake.

“I like you,” Skye said looking at Jemma in the eyes and seeing the way her eyes widened even more.

She reached out and slid her hands into Jemma’s, sliding their fingers together. “More than like, if I’m being honest.”

Jemma looked away from her and Skye saw her close her eyes and take in a deep breath. Her fingers tightened around Skye’s as she opened them and looked back at her.

“Why are you telling me this now?” The implied, why didn’t you tell me before was loud and clear.

Skye bit her lip and shrugged a little helplessly before she was stepping even closer.

“Runaway with me?” Skye said in a low voice gazing into Jemma’s eyes. “Let’s just get away for a little while. Just you and me and the open road. We can live in motel rooms and sleep in the backseat of my car. I have enough money saved up now that I got that scholarship, it’s enough to get us by for a little while. I just want to spend time with you before you go.”

Jemma opened her mouth, probably to say no, but Skye talked over her.

“It’ll be an adventure. Just us, no one else. No distractions. Nothing to stop us from being together.”

The last word was barely a whisper right against Jemma’s cheek.

Jemma took a deep shuddering breath, and nodded her head.

“Okay,” she whispered back and Skye felt her heart beat quicken in her chest. “Just for a little while.”

**Author's Note:**

> I read it over like fifty times, so if there are any mistakes, sorry I am only human, please let me know I would love you forever.


End file.
